Certain types of shoes are commonly worn without socks, such as casual loafers, flats, dress shoes, boat shoes, etc. However, wearing shoes without socks can produce a bad odor from bacteria buildup caused by moisture generated by the user's sweaty feet. Additionally, wearing shoes without socks may cause the user's foot to slip around in the shoe due to moisture buildup. Moreover, the user's foot may uncomfortably stick to the inside of the shoe due to the production of moisture by the user's foot.
Conventional apparatuses may include low-cut socks, such as “loafer socks,” which may provide the appearance that the user is not wearing socks. However, such conventional low-cut socks may inadvertently slip off the user's foot, such as when the user removes the shoe, because the socks do not extend up around the user's ankle. Moreover, such low-cut socks may inconveniently require frequent adjustment by the user to prevent the socks from slipping off the user's lower ankles and heels. Furthermore, conventional low-cut socks may include an additional mechanism for securing the socks to the user's ankles, such as an elastic band or hook and loop fasteners. These mechanisms, however, may be uncomfortable or unseemly. Additionally, these mechanisms require the user to locate and dress such low-cut socks each time the user wishes to wear shoes with low-cut socks. Other conventional solutions may include applying powder to the interior cavity of the shoe to absorb excess moisture from the user's foot. However, applying powder to the interior cavity of the user's shoes may require multiple applications per day, which creates additional expense and increases the user's inconvenience. Additionally, it may be cumbersome or awkward for the user to carry a bottle of powder around such that the powder is readily accessible for multiple reapplications throughout the day.
As a result, there is a need for a removable insert liner or low-cut sock configured to be detachably adhered to an interior cavity of a shoe such that the user can comfortably wear shoes without socks. There is also a need for an insert liner or low-cut sock which is configured to be removed from the shoe, machine washed, and subsequently re-adhered to the interior cavity of the shoe until the user desires to wash the insert liner or sock again. There is also a need to provide an odor killing antimicrobial adhesive liner configured to wick moisture away from the user's foot, thereby allowing the user to keep the insert liner inside the shoe for numerous wears without needing to wash the insert liner.